Rollers enable heavy objects, such as a frame or sliding doors, drawers and shelves of a cabinet, to be easily moved. Rollers work efficiently, because of the relatively small friction between each rotating roller and its rail or a surface. However, there is still room for improvement in conventional roller structures and manufacturing methods thereof. For example, an assembly structure of a conventional roller is structurally intricate, and the assembly operation or process is complicated, thereby compromising its production efficiency. In addition, the conventional roller structures seldom match the other components in wide use, such as pivots, for modularization, and in consequence roller manufacturers have to manufacture the components and perform the subsequent time-consuming assembly process independently.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a roller structure and a manufacturing method thereof with a view to overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.